


I just want him to like me

by BloomingAster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, First Crush, Gryffindor Mark Lee (NCT), Gryffindor Na Jaemin, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, Slytherin Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingAster/pseuds/BloomingAster
Summary: Jaemin instead of confessing to his crush -Jeno -prefers to talk about his love problems with his friends. All of them are trying to tell him to make a move, but Jaemin is resistant. His confession could go wrong after all, and Jaemin wasn't ready for rejection.But this year Jeno stays at Hogwart for Christmas, and maybe, just maybe, Jaemin is finally planning to do something about his massive crush.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I just want him to like me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ♥

“ _Are you going home for Christmas_?”

That was a question that echoed in Jaemin's head, while he was poking his lunch in Great Hall. The question, in fact, was not hard to answer if someone asked him. As a matter of fact, he stayed at Hogwarts every Christmas. What made him poke his food and turn it into a smooth paste, was the answer to this question, or more importantly, who has answered it. 

Jaemin wouldn't care what some random students from his potion class were doing during Christmas, but he turned all ears when two boys from table two rows before him were talking about their holiday plans. 

He would explain to himself if he ever felt bad about eavesdropping that he was only collecting information for his later use.

From his place, he saw how the boy who was asked this question turned his head towards his friend and smiled so brightly that all lamps in the room could be ashamed. All Jaemin could think about at that moment was how he wants to be the only person to receive this lovely smile. A moment later his head emptied and he started having butterflies in his stomach when he heard Jeno say “No, no, I’m staying in school this year”.

Jaemin would relive this memory in his mind and continue torturing his lunch if someones hand with a donut didn’t appear in his vision. Mark seeing Jaemin’s troubled state decided to distract him with his favorite snack. 

“donut for your thoughts?” Mark asked in worried toned. 

“I’ve just found that Jeno is staying too” Jaemin honestly answered, being unable to lie to one of his best friends. Mark tried his best not to roll his eyes at that. 

“isn’t that good news? You now can ask him out for Christmas dinner” 

“I want to, but I can’t” sighed Jaemin. 

“you call yourself Gryffindor, yet you are scared of something that easy” Mark took interest in what was on the table once again. 

“it’s...it’s not that easy. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't know that I exist?” 

“I am pretty sure he doesn’t hate you. But if you want to pin after him and be miserable, then who am I to stop you from that?” said Mark and went back to his lunch, having heard Jaemin worries for what it seemed a thousand time. 

Jaemin knew that he wouldn't feel so anxious if he had done something already about his crush, but he was scared. The brave, loud Griffindor was scared of rejection from the only person that made him have butterflies in his stomach. He sighed at looked at the Hufflepuff table longingly. 

“I just want him to like me” He said more to himself than to anyone.

Another week passed by while Jaemin was trying to come up with an idea on how to speak to Jeno. Mark offered his help, but Jaemin wanted to do something more subtle than going straight up to his crush and asking to go out on a date. 

The potion class was starting soon, and Jaemin was really nervous. His plan was simple – he wanted to go to Jeno and ask about the assignment and if he could help him with that. Simple and nothing he wouldn't manage to pull off.

Once he entered the class, he saw the well-known face and went towards his crush. Passing his table, Jaemin slowed down, and looking at Jeno said “hi” waiting for an answer. He could feel how his cheeks started to blush and how his anxiety started to creep in when Jeno looked and him and said “hello Jaemin!” with his signature eye smile. All Jaemin's thoughts could do were simply disappearing from his head. His simple plan apparently wasn't enough Jeno-proof and went fiasco. Jaemin speeded up with a fast-beating heart to his table, and he tried to compose himself for the rest of the lesson only being able to remember Jeno's smile and his soft voice.

_ He smiled at me. He smiled at me. HE SMILED AT ME.  _

He couldn't help but also smile at his memory for the whole lesson.

Jaemin was known for being friends with a variety of people. He was also known to be open-minded and therefore not looking at people through labels. So, anyone who knew Jaemin wasn’t surprised that one of his best friends was in Slytherin. He was sitting in the library with Haechan finishing their last assignments before Christmas and helping each other with subjects they were more confident in. It seemed like they were writing for ages when Haechan asked. 

"I'm guessing that you are staying in school for Christmas?” The question arose in the air with fake curiosity. 

“yea, I do. Why are you interested in it so suddenly?” Jaemin didn't like how Haechan eyes light up and how the other boy smirked. 

“Oh Nana, I’m glad you asked. I have a favor to ask” Jaemin could feel how his head started hurting. He knew how Haechan’s favor made him nothing more than a trouble a few times already. He still loved his friend and it was hard for him to refuse. 

“and why would I do that? ” Both of them knew that Jaemin will agree for whatever Haechan prepared. 

“well, a little birdie told me something that you will be interested in.” 

“deal” Jaemin said knowing he is a lost cause and all he could do was please that this mysterious favor wasn't ridiculous. 

“so one little birdie told me that Jeno couldn't pell his eyes off you during your last quidditch match” 

Jaemin didn’t answer. In fact, he froze and looked with eyes wide open at Haechan. Seeing his reaction Slytherin boy smirked and passed him a small package. He saw how blush started to appear on Jaemin face, and how his friend started to stutter while trying to form a sentence. “Just put this on Mark's table” He winked at Jaemin and started to pack his books.

On the day before Christmas Jaemin was sitting in the Great Hall with Renjun, as he also didn't go home this year.

Jaemin was scanning the nearby tables and looking for his love interest. Renjun was quite quickly annoyed by what Jaemin was doing and said "He comes way before you to eat, you can stop looking now" Jaemin was surprised and tried to say "I wasn't loo-" but he noticed the stern look that Renjun gave him and changed what he was saying mid-sentence "-how did you know I was looking for Jeno?"

Renjun seemed even more annoyed at this question as it was something pretty obvious. "You both are idiots. You two keep looking at each other every day. Just ask each other out already. I'm tired of this" Jaemin couldn't hear that right. There was no way that Jeno was looking at him. He stared at his food while a pleasant warmth spread through his body.

After almost everyone left, Hogwarts was quiet. It was Christmas Day after all, and Jaemin stayed in bed longer than usual. He wanted to talk to Jeno, but he wasn’t sure how he would do that.

Just coming up to him would seem weird, and still, he wasn’t sure if Jeno even liked him. Jaemin get up from his bed and started opening presents send by his parents and left by friends when a black owl pecked on the window with a small package in her beak. He let the owl in and took the package from her. 

The small box was packed neatly and unfortunately didn't have any tag who was the sender. He pulled the gold string curiously and started unwrapping black paper. Inside were a letter and few cookies. The familiar, yet not that often picked up as he would like smell hit his nostrils, and he stared at the package in disbelief. His thoughts were racing and he couldn't believe his own eyes. Shakily he opened the letter and started reading it with even more disbelief on his face. He scanned the text once more and when he made sure that he wasn't imagining things he felt the corners of his mouth pull into one of his biggest smiles.

"Dear Jaemin, 

I know that my letter is sudden as we didn’t really have an occasion to talk before. I want you to know that I have admired you for some time and I feel this is the right time to tell you about that. I admire your personality and I would love to know you better. 

I want to invite you to a Christmas dinner to do so. 

I will be waiting for you in Room of Requirements at 8 pm today.

I would love you to come, but in case you decide to not, I will understand that. 

Always yours, 

Jeno. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!  
> I wanted to write some story myself and put my skills to the test. I'm lowkey happy how it turned out! :)


End file.
